The Chip
by mabelreid
Summary: Reid has been kidnapped, tortured, and nearly killed many times. Hotch is fed up with the constant danger, so he takes matters into his own hands to keep Reid safe. REIDOFC
1. Hotch makes up his mind

_A/n hey guys. Again I'm not sure if this is in the right category. Please heed the warning I'm giving to you. This is not meant to be taken seriously. There will be many of our CM friends acting OOC! If you don't like this, then please do not read this story. That being said, I hope this will give you all some laughs. _

_Thanks so much to __**tearbos **__and __**REIDFANATIC**__ for letting me bounce ideas off them, and for helping me with the basic plot and creating a new female character for Reid. _

_Disclaimer: I'm only playing in the universe. I only own my original characters._

_**Hotch makes up his mind **_

Hotch called the team into the conference room and shut the door. They took their usual places at the big, round table and watched their boss carefully.

Hotch was pacing the room like a caged tiger and he was glowering worse than usual. "Well… here we are dealing with the aftermath of another kidnapping. I don't know about you, but I'm fed up with this happening all the time. It's like there's a curse or something hanging over this team."

The others nodded their heads. Garcia was looking at the empty chair next to her and frowning. What was Hotch going to say now? He looked like he had serious news. Morgan squeezed her hand from where he sat at her left side.

"Ok… I didn't want to take this step, but I don't see any other way to make sure we don't go through this again."

"Well spill it Aaron… What's on your mind," Rossi wanted to know.

"I think we need to discuss a more permanent solution." Hotch told his friend.

"Like what," Rossi inquired.

"Yeah Hotch, what's on your mind?" Morgan asked. JJ and Emily nodded in agreement.

"I'm tired of Reid getting kidnapped, tortured and nearly killed every other day. I think we should call The Doctor."

Rossi reared back in surprise and the rest of the team stared in confusion. "Who's The Doctor," Emily asked?

"He's a medical doctor recruited by the CIA for special assignments." Hotch said.

"That's pretty vague Hotch. What is he going to do to Reid to prevent someone from grabbing him again?" Morgan asked.

"You'll get the details later. Let me assure you that The Doctor can take care of this, and we won't have to worry about Reid, or his would be tormentors." Hotch assured them all.

Hotch left the office and the rest of them sat looking at each other for a very long time. "Rossi, you know this Doctor? What is Hotch up to?" Morgan asked the older man.

"Trust him; he knows what he's doing. When The Doctor gets here he'll tell you exactly what he's going to do to solve our problem." Rossi assured the younger agent, who didn't look too pleased to hear it.

"What about Spence? When are you going to tell him what Hotch is up to? He deserves to know, don't you think?" JJ interjected.

"No… it's better for him if he doesn't," Rossi informed her. "We'll set up an appointment with The Doctor as soon as possible. I don't have to tell you that this is top secret!" Rossi reminded them all He turned to face Morgan who was holding Garcia's hand, and murmuring to her in a low tone.

"Morgan… I'm going to need your help with this."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is everyone?" Reid asked Morgan.

"I don't know. I think JJ's in her office, but I haven't seen anyone else. You're always the first one to get back when we get these emergency call backs. Why is that genius?

"I have nothing better to do with my time…" Reid deadpanned as he set his messenger bag down next to his desk and picked up his coffee mug.

It was eleven o'clock on a Saturday night, and there was supposed to be some case that needed their attention and couldn't wait. The bullpen was pretty dark and quiet as it was a weekend, and most of the other agents actually had lives.

"You're a bit of a smart ass this late on a Saturday night." Morgan said as he followed the young genius into the break room with his own coffee mug.

"Actually… I'm a little pissed, I was on a date." Reid said as he picked up the coffee pot and poured out a cup.

"Yeah… sure you were kid. You don't have to say that." Morgan said.

Reid went to the cabinet and fumbled around for the sugar, as the container on the counter was empty. Just once, couldn't the person that used the last of the sugar replenish it? He guessed it was too much to ask.

He turned back and added a lot to his cup, stirred it and began to sip it slowly. "If only the coffee actually tasted good," He complained to his friend.

"Yeah… it's terrible alright." Morgan drank some from his cup and made a face.

"So what's the big emergency?" Reid asked again.

"I told you I don't know. I'm waiting for Hotch and JJ to brief us. I guess they're waiting for Emily to get here." Morgan sat down behind his desk, and watched the younger man sit and drink down the rest of his coffee.

"I hope it isn't another bad one." Reid said, his eyes looking far away. "I just got back and I need a break."

"Yeah… but you're going to be okay." Morgan promised his friend.

"I hope so…" He swayed a little in his chair, and Morgan got out of his seat to go stand next to the younger agent's desk.

"Hey man… you feeling okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" Reid's eyes were closing and his head snapped forward and then back again. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought." His words were slurring together and Morgan stepped forward to catch him when he fell out of his chair in a heap.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't like this." Morgan said to Rossi after laying the unconscious Reid on the couch in his office. "I can't believe you talked me into drugging him. He's going to hate all of us and I don't blame him!"

"It's necessary. If we want to make sure that Reid never has to suffer the way he did when he was in the hands of the likes of Tobias Henkel, we have to do this." Rossi explained for the tenth time.

"I know that, but I just don't like drugging him like that. Tobias drugged him and look what happened." Morgan said looking down at the sleeping young man with a lot of concern on his handsome face.

"It's for the greater good," Emily said as she walked in, but she didn't look that comfortable with what they'd done either.

Hotch opened the door and was followed by JJ, and a very short, red haired man, with startling green eyes. He was thinner than Reid, and his face was lined and creased as though someone had rolled it up and thrown it into the back of their closet. His lips were thin, and his nose looked like it had been broken a few times. He wore an orange polo shirt and a pair of dark brown trousers. His shoes were scuffed and black, and he wore a white lab coat over the whole ensemble, which clashed horribly with his hair.

"This is The Doctor." Hotch said unnecessarily.

The man only grunted in impatience. "We need to get him downstairs now?" He said ignoring the rest of the team when they began to grumble.

"Hey man… you're not taking him anywhere till you tell us what's going on." Morgan crossed the room and stood in front of the door.

"The Doctor isn't going to hurt Reid in any way, you have to trust me on this," Hotch said.

He laid a hand on the other agents arm and Morgan moved aside. The Doctor opened the door and disappeared for a minute before returning with a gurney and a couple of beefy looking men in military fatigues. They transferred the unconscious Reid to the gurney and left with the team's young friend.

"Alright Hotch what is going on? What have we done here?" Morgan growled.

"The Doctor will implant a chip into Reid, a GPS tracking device into the skin of his back."

"Whoa… wait just a minute. Are you telling me that you're putting a chip into Reid without his permission? Don't you think he's going to be just a little pissed when he finds out? Jesus Hotch… what were you thinking." Morgan yelled.

"Don't you think I didn't agonize over this decision Morgan? What else was I supposed to do? He was nearly killed by Tobias Henkel and he's been kidnapped three times since then. We can't afford to lose him as a field agent, so it was either this, or taking him out of the field. How do you think he would feel about that?" Hotch argued. He and Morgan were toe to toe. Rossi stepped up and tried to get between the two furious men.

"Guys isn't this a little drastic!" Emily said. "Why don't we just teach him self defense -"

Morgan rounded on her, and she stepped back and almost fell over JJ who was standing behind her. "I've tried, he just can't get it. Besides these guys usually drug him or take him by surprise."

"Morgan is right. This is the only way if he wants to stay in the field. Garcia will have the tracking codes for the chip, and if there is any reason to think he's in trouble, she'll track him down before anyone can hurt him." Hotch explained. Garcia looked completely blown away by this news.

"Now… everyone get some rest. I'll call you when it's over and he's awake."

The team began to murmur and complain. "I said go home." Hotch ordered.

They filed out of the office one by one. Morgan gave Hotch one last long look that would have burned through steel and left.

"Are you sure you're doing the right thing Aaron?" Rossi asked his friend.

"It's been approved by the Director. I don't know what else to do." Hotch sighed. Rossi left the office and headed out to the elevator. Whatever happened now was on Hotch's shoulders.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch watched Reid sleeping in his own bed after the procedure. Normally implanting a chip didn't require full sedation, unless you didn't want the party in question to resist, which Reid would have resisted. Hotch remembered Dr. Theodore Bryar and the hostages on the train in Texas. One of them was Elle, and Reid has risked his life for them because of an imaginary chip. What would be do when he found out the team had betrayed him.

A sound drew Hotch's attention from the problem of dealing with Reid's reaction. The Doctor had advised against telling Reid about the chip but Hotch had disagreed. He couldn't keep something like that from the young man. Reid would know something was amiss when he woke up anyway and constructing a lie would make it worse.

He looked down and saw the young man slowly blink open his eyes and look up at Hotch. "Hotch…" He said quietly. "What happened? Why am I in my own room? What are you doing here?"

"You're ok Reid. I'll tell you everything in a minute. Can you sit up?"

Reid pushed himself up and said, "Yeah I feel fine, just a little tired."

"Are you sure you're okay." Hotch asked, not moving from his position next to the closet.

"I'm fine… What the hell is going on?"

"You've had a small operation Reid."

"What are you talking about?" Reid demanded looking totally bewildered.

"Reid you've been kidnapped, tortured, beaten and held hostage more times than I can count. I don't want you to get hurt anymore and neither does the team and bureau. We took certain steps to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Hotch you're scaring me. What is going on?" Reid was squeaking and his eyes were darting around as though looking for escape or a weapon.

"Reid… everything that's happened is my fault and my decision. No one else on the team wanted this to happen. I talked Morgan into drugging you and while you were out a friend in the CIA implanted a micro chip in your body with a GPS Tracker so that if you get kidnapped again we can find you."

Reid was very silent for a long time, and then a grin broke out on his face. "This is a joke right? I always knew you had a sense of humor boss, but this is pretty out there."

"It's not a joke Reid."

Reid looked his boss right in the eye and saw that the man was not kidding. Oh boy… this wasn't good at all!


	2. Kidnapped again!

_A/n hey there everyone, here is the next chapter. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed or added this to their alerts and favorites. Thanks for putting up with my need to make a little fun of all the authors, including myself, that have beaten, tortured, kidnapped and whumped on Reid in fan fiction. It's all in good fun._

_Disclaimer: Well, I still don't own them only my plot and original characters._

_**Kidnapped again!**_

"It's not a joke Reid."

Reid looked his boss right in the eye and saw that the man was not kidding. Oh boy… this wasn't good at all!

"I know you're not very happy about this, but it's for the best." Hotch said, as though revealing that the FBI placing micro chips in their employees was nothing to get excited about.

Reid threw off the bed clothes and moved to get out of bed. He grabbed the dark blue, terry cloth robe that was flung over the wooden chair standing in one corner of the room. He pulled it on over the pajamas he wore. He picked up his slippers and stalked out of the room without saying a word to his boss.

"Reid…"

The young agent went into the large kitchen area and straight for the coffee pot, which was empty. He grabbed it and set to work making a fresh pot.

"Reid… I know you're really mad, but you have to understand we were at the end of our rope. I've lost track of how many times you've been in danger. I don't want you on a slab. "

Reid slammed the large, berry red ceramic cup he'd just taken out of the cabinet, on the cream colored tile counter top. His back was to Hotch and Hotch watched him pull up from a slump to his full height. He turned and Hotch nearly took a step back at the fury on the young man's face.

"You drug me; put a chip in my body to track my movement against my will, even though you know that my mother is a paranoid schizophrenic and that I'm terrified of ending up like her. You didn't think of that, did you? It's not my fault that people want to kidnap and torture me. I don't wear a sign around my neck that says, "Hey I'm a federal agent, why not kidnap me and distract my team for awhile," that would be funny now, wouldn't it?"

"Reid… I'm not proud of how this happened, but you know that if we asked you -"

"I would have told you all to go to hell."

Reid went to the refrigerator and took some coffee creamer out of the door slot. He took it back to the countertop where his cup was sitting, looking very lonely on the ruthlessly neat surface.

"Yes… you would have. I couldn't take that chance. I don't want to tell your mother that you were killed by some psychopath while doing your job. If that means that I have to cross the line then I will."

Reid turned to the coffee pot without looking at Hotch. He poured his liquid addiction into the mug, and added the creamer and lots of sugar to the coffee. He was stirring it when he looked at Hotch. His eyes were as cold as Hotch had ever seen them.

"You were contemplating taking me out of the field, weren't you?"

"Yes…" There was no use lying now.

"This is the only way for me to stay on the team, isn't it?"

"Yes," Hotch admitted.

"Fine… I don't like it, but you're right. I can't seem to take care of myself, so I guess this is the best thing."

"I am sorry Reid… but this is for your own good."

"Yeah… I get that. Look no offense boss, but can you please just leave me alone."

Hotch left without another word to Reid. He finished his coffee and looked at the clock. It looked like an entire day had passed since Morgan had drugged him.

He went to the bathroom and stripped down completely trying to use the bathroom mirror to see where the incision was, but he couldn't find it. They must have injected it under the skin. He yanked his robe back on and went to the living room, and sat down in front of his computer. He logged onto the net and began to research GPS tracking systems and microchips. If there were any research to prove that GPS chips were small enough to inject into the skin, he was going to find it and then find someone to take it out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks passed without incident and Reid had nearly forgotten about the chip. They'd been out of town twice for cases and he really missed his girlfriend Patti. She was the only long term relationship he'd had outside of his pathetic dysfunctional family.

He finished dressing for the day in a pair of charcoal grey cords, a white shirt and a black sweater vest with red and white horizontal stripes running across the middle. He wore a matching tie and black shoes. His messenger bag was on the chair next to the desk in the hotel room.

They were in Chicago on a case and had hit a dead end. There were three women missing, and it was Reid's opinion that the man who'd taken them was some kind of collector, keeping them in some abandoned building, or some other place. They couldn't get a fix on the location though, and had taken a break that night to get some sleep.

There was a knock on his door. "Room service," He went to the door and saw a man with black hair, and dark eyes wearing the maroon colored uniform of the hotel staff with a black string tie, and name plate.

"I didn't order room service," He said.

"I don't know what to tell you sir. The order said room five thirty two and that's your room." The man said.

Reid was starting to feel that something wasn't right about this guy. Then again he could just be paranoid.

"What's your name? I'll call down to the kitchen and find out what the mistake is." Reid hollered through the door.

The man didn't answer. Reid looked out the peephole, but the guy was gone. Well… he guessed the guy made a mistake after all. He picked up his bag and went into the empty hallway. The door locked automatically behind him and he headed down the hall to the elevator.

He was just passing the door to the stairs, when the same man at his door a minute ago stepped out with a very large gun in his hand. Reid didn't have time to react even though he'd been watching for the guy. Why didn't he have his gun out? Why did he assume it had been all a mistake? It was the oldest trick in the book and he fell for it.

"Come with me Dr. Reid and don't make any noise." The man said in a high feminine voice.

Reid went with him down the stairs to the parking garage and into an old grey Dodge truck. The man made him drive. He held the gun on him all the way to an abandoned warehouse. Well that was original. He was glad it was summer and warm.

The man made him park the truck and get out. He held the gun on him and they went into the large building, and across the concrete floor to what looked like an old office. It was dusty, with an old wooden desk in the corner. The man forced him into a chair and tied him up.

"Now… were going to make a little deal with your superior for a trade." The man told him.

Reid watched the man call Hotch, and there was a loud argument that went on and then the man slammed the phone down on the desk.

"You're boss doesn't seem to care about you very much."

Reid ignored this, "Where are the women?" He asked.

"They're not here, if that's what you think." The man said.

"Oh… I think they are. You wouldn't leave them somewhere unguarded. You're in this by yourself aren't you?"

"Shut up you little pup!" The man hit him hard in the face but Reid didn't flinch.

"You're done… my team should be here in about twenty-nine minutes." Reid said.

"Right… and just how do you think they'll find you that fast?"

"Because I have a small microchip implanted in my body with a GPS tracker on it."

The man backhanded him. "Don't be stupid, there's no such thing!"

The man left the office in a huff and about thirty-one minutes later Morgan was crashing into the office and untying his bonds.

"Don't say it!" Reid warned him.

They found the women in the basement of the warehouse, tied up and beaten. They were taken to the local hospital and reunited with their families there. The kidnapper was killed in the raid on the warehouse.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two month passed and Reid was kidnapped several times. The first two happened by surprise and with the help of the tracker and Garcia; they were able to find him within hours of the kidnapping and save lives. Reid was beginning to feel that the tracker was the best thing that ever happened to him. JJ, with the approval of Hotch, would give his name out in press conferences when they got stumped on a case and couldn't solve it by conventional means. They would say that he was the agent that was on the verge of solving the case, and more often than not, someone would grab him.

The team arrived back at Quantico from a case in New York. They'd caught a serial rapist that had graduated to murder. Reid was about to leave the bullpen when Morgan slapped him on the back.

"We're going for a drink man. You want to come with us?"

"No… I have plans."

"You don't have plans." Morgan said as if he knew what he was talking about.

Reid removed Morgan's hand from his shoulder. "Yes… I do."

He grabbed his bag, and left the bullpen and Morgan behind gaping at him in surprise. "What's up with Reid?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but let's go get that drink."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid pulled into the driveway of Patti's home. She'd been waiting for him to cook for her that evening. Something home cooked sounded great to him after eating out for four days.

He loved the little house Patti lived in. It was a small home, built from red brick and bordered with all kinds of colorful flowers. Patti loved to work in the garden when she wasn't on shift at the nursing home. She was a kind and gentle woman with a wonderful sense of humor. He thought the nursing profession had been invented just for her.

He jogged up to the door and rang the bell. While he waited for her to come to the door, he thought about the last few weeks and how tired they all were. It was the Friday night, but who knew if the team would have the whole weekend off, or if they'd be called in on a case.

The door opened in front of him and a small, dark haired woman jumped into his arms. She was just less than five feet tall, and loved it when he wrapped her up in his arms. She said he was made for her, that they fit together like puzzle pieces.

When she finally released his lips so he could breath again he said. "I guess you missed me!"

"You think," she pulled him into the entryway to the living room and shut the door behind him. "I haven't seen you for four days and you ask me if I miss you."

She had a death grip on his right hand. "I'm never letting go of you again."

"I kind of need that hand to cook," He informed her.

"Cute Dr. Reid, what if I said I'm not hungry." She winked at him.

"Then I would say you're lying because I know you better than that."

She let go of his hand and pouted. "Come on Spencer, it's been days since we've seen each other."

"And you're repeating yourself. Did you know that one of the signs of low blood sugar is repeating yourself."

"Yes… I did!" He only stood there looking at her. She huffed and took off for the kitchen. "Fine then, get cooking, and make it snappy. I want to jump your bones Dr. Reid."

"See… this is why I love you, you're as subtle as a Mac truck." He followed her into the kitchen. "Now... Let's get cooking. You can help me with the salad!"


	3. An invasion of privacy

_A/n hey everyone. Here's the last chapter. Thank you all for your wonderful feedback. _

_Disclaimer: I own my original characters and that's it._

_**An invasion of privacy **_

Hotch looked at his watch and sighed. It was eight, his paperwork was finished and he should go home, but facing the house without Haley and Jack was more than he could take these days. He looked at the picture he still kept on his desk of his soon-to-be ex-wife and son. How did it all go so wrong?

A knock sounded at his door. "Come in," He called.

JJ opened the door with a file in her hand, "Hey Hotch, I hate to do this tonight, but we've got a bad one that needs our attention now."

"What's the case," He asked, feeling the headache that had been forming for an hour jack up another notch.

"Three women killed in Denver over the last six months. As usual, the locals thought they could handle it till the grand daughter of a state senator was kidnapped. It's the same MO as the killer, and we've been strongly encourage by the director and the governor of Colorado to be there as fast as we can."

"Ok… I'll put in an emergency call back for the team.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Reid," Morgan wanted to know when they were all gathered in the conference room.

"I'm sure he's on his way." Hotch said. "Let's get started, this is a big one guys."

JJ started her presentation. "Three women missing in and around Denver in the last six months, all of them were found in Rocky Mountain National Park.

"Well… we've got blitz attacks," Rossi said, looking at the crime scene photos.

"They were hit with some type of blunt object." JJ said. "They were beaten, raped and strangled."

"The time between the disappearances, and the time the bodies were found off major hiking trails is three days." Morgan observed. "He takes time with them before killing them. The wounds are pretty extensive, there are signs of torture."

"Her body was mutilated after death, the face, the hands and the genitals." Hotch said. "This is personal. We'll talk more about this on the plane," He got up from his chair

The others left to grab ready bags. Hotch pulled Garcia aside, "Reid isn't answering his phone and he hasn't shown up."

"I'm sure he's okay, maybe he just turned his phone off. It has been a busy three weeks." Garcia reminded him.

"Yes… I'm sure that's it but I need you to track him down."

"Ok… I'm on it." Garcia said without a smart remark or argument.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hotch looked up to see Garcia standing nervously in his doorway thirty minutes later. "Sir… I tracked his chip to a private residence in Alexandria. Property records indicate the name of the owner is Patricia Cole. The address is 1276 Cottonwood Lane. I tried calling the number listed to her, but there's no answer and Reid's cell phone is definitely off."

"Ok… I guess we'll have to go get him." Hotch said with a long suffering sigh. "I'll get the team. We have to assume that there's trouble."

"But sir, don't you think there's a good explanation for this." Garcia dared ask the stone faced man in front of her.

"We can't take any chances Garcia. That's why he has the chip in the first place."

"Ok… I just don't think knocking down a door in suburbia is a good idea." She muttered to his retreating back.

She went back to her office and tried again to get through to his cell phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was the best meatball lasagna I've ever had." Patti sighed, sitting back on the wooden chair in front of the large dining room table that inhabited the breakfast nook.

The table was polished to a mirror shine. The table and the chairs were hand carved. Reid decided that it was probably museum quality the first time he'd seen it. Patti said it was a family heirloom that used to belong to her mother. It didn't really match the kitchen, but she loved it.

"It's my specialty." He admitted, putting the glass of wine he'd been sipping down next to the china place setting he'd found in the back of the pantry.

"Such a fancy spread Dr. Reid. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to seduce me." She said coyly.

"I didn't think I needed to. You're the one that was all hot to rip my clothes off a couple of hours ago."

Reid began to clear the table, but Patti stopped him with a hand on his chest. "Forget about the mess, we'll worry about it later."

Spencer tangled one long fingered hand in her hair and pulled her in close for a long, slow, wet kiss that almost dumped her off her feet.

"Well… that was pretty good for starters. Let's go work off that lasagna," She said, pulling him impatiently into the living room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm… I love your magic hands, Dr. Reid," Patti, said quite a bit later.

"You're a little fickle, Nurse Patti," Reid responded with a chuckle that was third cousin to a purr.

"I'm not fickle!" Why would you say that?" His hands were doing things to her back and shoulders that should be illegal.

Reid leaned forward on his knees and began planting little butterfly kisses down the ridge of her spine. His mouth on her bare back was sheer heaven.

"You said about seventeen and a half minutes ago, that I have a magic mouth," He reminded her.

"Hm…"

He moved without warning and so fast, that Patti let out a little shriek of surprise. He flipped her over on the recliner portion of the sectional couch in the living room they lay on. He shifted again and re-straddled her hips.

"Would you pay attention please?" His dark eyes pinned her to the cushions on the couch more effectively than the weight of his lanky body.

"I like it when you get all masterful and demanding." She said breathlessly.

He answered her by leaning in to kiss and suck on a certain spot right over her collar bone. He nipped at it with his teeth and she moaned.

"I was wrong," she gasped. "You do have a magic mouth." Spencer grinned like a wolf stalking a tiny bunny rabbit for dinner. "You like that do you?"

"Yes…" One of Patti's hands began to slide down his right side to the dark blue, patterned cotton boxers he wore. "I love these boxers. Where did you find them?"

Reid sighed and sat back on his heels. "On E-Bay… Where else," He admitted. "I bought them for you." His face was getting red again.

"For me… Why," She ran both hands up and down his smooth, bare chest. Goosebumps were beginning to break out on his arms.

"Remember where we met?" He asked, getting redder by the second.

"Yes… I remember."

"So… it's a good present for our three month anniversary?" He wondered.

"Yeah… but I like them better off then on." She admitted.

"Well… maybe you'll get your wish little girl." He whispered .

"You know, a girl could be suspicious, great food, great sex, a massage, have you been naughty Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid." She looked up at him with dark brown eyes, and an open and kind face that turned his knees to mush every time she looked at him.

"I love you very much." He said simply.

A tear formed in the corner of one of her lovely brown eyes. "Now see, that's quite a coincidence because I love you too Spencer."

" I certainly hope so," He said with a hopeful sigh. She slapped his chest lightly.

"Now, where were we," He asked.

"Just about there," she grabbed the top of his boxers and began to pull.

The sound of the door crashing open and shouts of "FBI," sent Spencer crashing to the carpeted floor as Patti sat up and screamed. He narrowly avoided getting brained by hitting his head on the metal and glass coffee table.

He lay there looking up at most of his team standing there in protective gear and guns drawn. No one said anything for several seconds. Then his girlfriend said in a tone Reid knew very well, and the rest of the team would come to learn, meant that trouble was brewing.

"What the freakin' hell is going on here?" She pulled the knitted throw off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around her nearly naked body.

Reid scrambled to his feet. "I believe the lady asked you a question." He addressed the team angrily. He barely noticed they had the decency to look very ashamed.

"Reid… you didn't answer your phone." Emily was the first one to break.

"So you break down my girlfriend's door," Reid said while looking around for his shirt and cords.

"Well yeah… We tried to call Ms. Cole's number but you didn't answer so we assumed…" Emily trailed off, her face going pink in the cheeks.

He found his shirt and put it on. He knew his face was probably the color of a ripe tomato but he confronted Hotch anyway.

"I've had it. I want you to call whoever you had put that chip in me and have him take it out." Reid demanded of his boss.

"Reid we have an important case that we need your help with, and we -"

"I don't want to hear it Hotch. I'm tired, and stressed, and yeah I shouldn't have turned off my phone. I just needed some time away. Can't you understand that?'

He found his cords and put them on. He sat down next to Patti, who was watching the whole thing without saying a word, also a bad sign.

"Reid… if you need time off, all you have to do is ask for it." Hotch said.

"Excuse me," Patti interjected. "This is my house. You break in here without a warrant and start riding Spencer because he turned off his phone. Who's going to pay for the damage to my door?"

She shook off Reid's restraining arm and went to confront Hotch. Her hands were on her hips, her face was red and her hair was mused. She was royally pissed, and Reid thought she was stunning. "I ought to call the cops and have you all arrested for trespassing. Spencer goes into work every time he gets called in. Do you know how many dates, and dinners, and breakfasts together you've interrupted Mr. Special Agent? Spencer just got home and now you want to take him away again. You need to leave now and deal with this problem without him."

"Ma'am I'm sorry we broke in this way but…"

"No… Hotch she's right. I'm staying home, or I'll let Strauss know that you broke into a private home without a warrant, based on the fact that I didn't answer my phone. Or I could just quit!" Reid said, sitting on his shaking hands.

"Fine… you can stay here, but I want you in the office on Monday." Hotch capitulated, because the good lady of the house had a great case to sue the FBI, and using the excuse that he was concerned for Reid's well-being wasn't going to fly this time.

"Alright everybody, lets get back to the airstrip." Hotch ordered the team.

Morgan was the last to leave. "Hey Reid… love those boxers. Are those little Starship Enterprises?" He winked at the young man and Reid went crimson.

"So what are we going to do about the door?" Patti asked, pulling the throw blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"You want to shack up at my place till I get it fixed?" He asked.

"Sure… right after you tell me all about the chip your boss mentioned."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patti was putting her shoes on when Reid came back out from the kitchen. He'd cleaned up the mess as a way to think about what he was going to say to his girlfriend.

"Ok… Here's the story as I know it."

He told her all about how the chip was somewhere in his body. He explained how the powers that be felt it was the best way to keep track of him. He told her that Morgan had drugged him and how he didn't know until after it was over, what had happened. He even told her about using himself as bait to catch the bad guys when they had no other choice.

Patti listened to all of this without saying a word. "I know you're mad because I didn't tell you. I thought it was for the best, but now I know if I don't do something, they'll continue to abuse it. I didn't mind it when it was a tool for work, but now they've dragged you into this and I want it gone."

Patti took one of his hands and squeezed it tight. "Then I think you should get it removed, or turned off, or whatever."

"I have a plan if you don't mind my asking a friend over." He asked her.

"No… if it will end this, I don't care."

"Good…. Just let me make a phone call." She went into her bedroom and packed a bag while Spencer was on the phone with his friend.

"Patti…" He called out to her.

"In here…" She called back.

He came into the bedroom and explained his plan. "I have a friend that's a genius when it comes to computers. She'll be here in about thirty minutes."

"She'll be here…" Patti asked.

"Yeah… you've heard me talk about her. Her names Penelope Garcia and she'd been working on a way to short out the chip. It's way too small to remove. She built a scanner to find it and I'm not sure about the specifics, but she'll take care of it." He promised her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid opened the door to Garcia a few minutes later. "I'm sorry sweet cheeks. I tried to talk Hotch out of it."

"I know that Garcia, it wasn't your fault." He gestured for her to come into the living room.

"Patti, this is Penelope Garcia, Garcia… this is Patricia Cole."

Patti regarded the brightly dressed woman with curly blond hair, and eyes behind red framed glasses that were looking at Reid like a mother would look at a much loved child.

"So you're the one that's made my Reid smile for the last few months. He refused to tell me your name even though I begged, threatened and bribed him."

"Yeah… it wasn't easy. Saying no to you is like trying to outwit a cobra." Reid said comfortably.

"Ha ha… watch it sweet thing, or I won't help you."

"Yes you will… You never liked the chip!"

"Well that's true. Now just stand still." She pulled a small black object that looked like a TV remote and began running it up and down, in front and back of Reid.

"Reminds me of Star Trek," Patti said in a stage whisper.

"Almost…" Garcia said cryptically. "There's the little bugger. "Just stand still, a little EMP and…"

She moved around to face Reid again, "You're good to go. That chip is good and fried."

"Thanks Garcia," She hugged him hard. "Just don't take coffee from Morgan again."

"Okay I won't," He promised her. He glanced over at Patti, who was watching both of them with laughing eyes. "I need to talk to Garcia for a minute."

"Ok… but no planning for world domination." Patti went back to her room.

"What's on your mind sweet cheeks. If it is world domination, I'll have to break my date with Morgan."

"I just wanted to know one thing. Why didn't you take advantage of this and follow me all over for the last three months?"

To his utter amazement Garcia went crimson. "I know it's not like me to let an opportunity like that get away. Look… you're my best friend and I just couldn't invade your privacy like that. I should have though, I could have told Hotch this was your girlfriends house if I had, and then they wouldn't have crashed in here.

"Thanks Garcia… I know it was hard for you not to snoop around." Reid said.

"I'd be offended by that if you weren't right." She said. "Now where's that girlfriend of your's, I want to say goodbye."

Patti entered the room just as Garcia asked for her. "Thanks Penelope, we appreciate your help.

"No problem… I got to study that chip and make a few improvement for my own projects." She winked at them and Reid swallowed hard.

"Oh don't look so scared sweet pea. I told you, I don't have time for taking over the world."

She went to the door and the couple followed her. "It's nice to meet you Patti. Don't hurt my sweet boy or you'll answer to me."

"I promise I won't," Patti said forthrightly.

Garcia left and Patti turned to Spencer, "Now before we get to your place, why don't you tell me why you didn't think it was necessary to tell me about the chip!"

THE END


End file.
